


Draw your name across my heart

by KMS7801



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, High School, Multi, Secret Identity, Sensory problems, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMS7801/pseuds/KMS7801
Summary: Draw your name across my heartWrite your name over every partTogether two teenagers will find love in a hopeless placeBasically a Soulmate AU and high school AU mixed together





	1. PREQUEL

**Author's Note:**

> Updates every 2-3 days

Every person, regardless of sex, gender, ethnicity, nationality, or sexuality, had a soulmate. Everything one wrote on their skin, every stain they made, any blood they spilt… it would appear on their soulmate. Their other half.

There were rules of course any name, address or phone number that was written burned away as soon the pen left the skin, only pictures and brief poems or words stayed on the skin long enough to be seen and read.  
Yet when the soulmates grow closer over time as all people do the marks stay for longer and longer, the first marks lasting only seconds to people who had been in contact year lasting hours.  Until they meet, always by fate, fall in love and the soul mark appears as a show that they are fully in love and the couple have found each other against what should be insurmountable odds and all rules fade away allowing the two soul mates to write and commute anything they could possibly dream to each other all through the canvas of their skin.

At 8 years of age Alexander Hamilton sat under the beautiful skies of Nevis, a small island in the mysterious depth of the Caribbean, it was always hot and there were always a beach nearby to spend time reading at, it was a Saturday night and he had spent the day at the beach with his mother Rachel just reading by the sea until he could only taste salt on his lips from the spray, sat atop a sun warmed sand dune and felt deep longing to put ink to his skin and talk to the person he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with.  
every adult said it had to be a special moment one in which you will remember for the rest of your lives. The first contact to his other half. Rachel Hamilton like any other mother had kept little Alex from writing anything across his skin until he could choose to, until he was in control and felt that it was the right time. She always wanted it to be special and for him to remember the first words they said to each other

 

"Mummy?" "What should I say to them, I want them to like me?"                                                     

 Rachel turns around her gaze landing on Alex’s wide brown eyes, "What do you mean sweetheart?"

"My soulmate, I want to talk to them and I don’t know what to say" He lets out a small huff and throws the pen down beside him. Rachel picks it back up again ad hands it over to the small boy, she lays back down and thinks slowly back to her first contact with her soulmate, "Your father wrote me first, I always longed to reach out and contact him but it never felt like the right time. So eventually he reached out, I will always remember the day, I had just got home from school and I was laying in my bed just thinking until I had to get up again for dinner when I felt this tingling on my wrist and when I looked down there were words he had drew a terribly shaped love heart and a smiley face. And you know what, I just laughed, I didn’t mind that it wasn’t a poem or some great prose from the heart, they were my soulmate and they and just spoke to me, so I sat up and grabbed a pen and wrote a smiley face back."

 

Alex turns back away and looks back up at the sunset thinking to himself about how nice it would be to have person that’s guaranteed to love him just to talk to in the midst of the lonely, overwhelming world, he kept his school friends distant never really trusting anyone with his deepest thoughts, his mother had always said he a deep child, always thinking and never resting. He had never liked spending much time around other children anyway, they were too loud, and yet he was so tired of being lonely, of it just being him and his mum, of missing his brother James and his father and hating the driver of the other car that took them away. He rolls over pen still in hand, the sand warm against his belly, he could only hear the waves in the distance and slow crinkle of his mother turning pages next to him, and he wished he could stay here in this moment.

"Just write, Mon Petit Lion, Just write they will love you whatever."

Alexander takes a breath and places the black biro against the skin on the back of his hand and writes

 

As I look upwards on this fateful night

The wondrous stars shine ever bright

Wanting us to never be apart

Wanting you to draw your name across my heart

 

It wasn’t the best poem he had ever written but to his 8 year old self it was amazing, dragging the pen across the soft skin of his hand had felt amazing he could already feel the connection to the other person, whoever it may be. He could just tell, they wouldn’t be too loud, they wouldn’t overwhelm him, they could be the one person had always wished to have. A steady presence in his brain that was always rushing. The worlds slowly fade into obscurity and he looks back up to his mother smiling through half lidded eyes "I did it,"

"You did indeed." she places her hand across the warm skin of his back and strokes up and down slowly watching the reply float up onto the surface of his skin like paper in a puddle.

 

"That was great" the words said along by the side a small turtle lay, it wasn’t very well drawn and the shell seemed to be very horridly drew with a wonky pattern. Alexander ran his fingers over the turtle’s awkward smile until the words faded away, he tucked his hand underneath him and lay back with a small smile.

 

Rachel could tell this was the start of something great.

 


	2. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A History lesson from George Washington

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this came out sooner than expected

Tragic, he was tragic, pulling his satchel father up his shoulder and switching the pile of folders in his arms to the other hand Hamilton raced towards his second period history class. "I'm so late, Washington's going to kill me," he muttered as he pushed open the final door into the classroom where 15 pairs of eyes landed directly onto him glaring spitefully for interrupting their lesson. "Ah Hamilton your late,"

"I’m sorry Mr Washington I got caught up speaking to Mr Adams about my test result." He had got a B+ but was one mark of the A he so desperately needed and stayed back to barter with Adams about his answer for what was the function of the mitochondria, apparently the powerhouse of the cell wasn't developed enough for the mark. Bullshit. His eyes met with his best friend Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch du Montier, Marquis de Laffayette or Laff for short (His mother had been to out of it after the birth to name him and so left it to his father who had just come from the pub and was very drunk and just decided to name names he liked, Laff didn't mind he said his names gave him a regal air.) 

He quietly paces to the back of the room and slips down in his usual seat next to Laff. "Did Adams give you the A?" Laff muttered 

"No he was being a dick about it, said my answer wasn't developed enough." Hamilton peers down at Laff arms and his rolled up sleeves to see two lines of hurried scrawl, "What's Mulligan doing?" 

Lafayette had found his soulmate at the young age of 10, he and his mum had been visiting the sunny seaside town of Brighton for the day when he had felt the need to write to his soulmate, they talked often and a good friendship but something about that moment had made him pick up the pen behind his ear and write hey across the back of his hand. In the seat across from him another small boy lifted his head as a small hey appeared across the back of hand, the two boys locked eyes and at the same time drew a heart across their palm creating a small inhalation of wonder when two identical hearts appeared. And the rest they say is history. 

"He has Geography with Lee, he's making them draw different rock formations and Herc is not loving it." Another line of text appears across Laffs arm followed by a small line of x's, Hamilton turns away feeling faintly sick pulling his own arm closer to him. Across his finger still read this porridge is disgusting from the conversation him and J were having this morning. They had reached the point where their marks last 3 hours plus which is pretty exceptional considering they had never actually met. Ever since the day when he was eight on Nevis him and his soulmate who goes by J had grown amazingly close, he had helped Alex with his move to England away from the sunny island he grew up on, helped him through the grief of losing his father and brother, helped him though the utter loudness of the world and in return they had grown very close but never actually ever meeting. 

 

"Hamilton..... HAMILTON!" Washington yelled across the wall pointing to the board, Alex ducked his head under his arm flinched at the raised tone and Laff laid his hand across his back slowly sweeping his hand up and down in a calming manner, "What was the answer to number two." Hamilton peers up from underneath his arm his ears still slightly ringing and read the question on the board, When was the NHS founded?

"It was the Fifth of July 1948 Sir,"   
"Good," Washington turned back to the board and the rest of the class turned back around in their seats,   
"Are you good Mon Petit Lion?"   
"Oui Oui Laff, Ce Rien," he picked up his pen and leant forward pulling away from Laffs worried hand and picking up his pen, he wrote a small heart across his thumb and he didn’t even have to wait a minute until there was a reply.

"Hey, are you ok?"  
"Yeah, just learning about the foundations of the great NHS xx,"  
"That sounds so great, better than the day I’ve been having,"  
"What’s wrong are YOU ok?"  
"It’s just that I’m starting the new school today right,"  
"I know that’s the fifth time you’ve told me today,"  
"I know it’s just that I’ve been hanging outside for like two hours I’m WAY too nervous to go in."  
"You’re going to be great, you should have written to me sooner J I love you."  
"It’s ok A, Love you too,"  
"Do you want me to write you something?" The two had an agreement, whenever J was nervous Alex would create poems and stories and write them up and down his arms and legs, the small letters appearing slowly and the melody to the words soothed J, While when Alex had a panic attack or the world felt just a bit too loud J would draw flowers and turtles and butterflies and suns up and down his fingers and arms creating a great mural that calmed Alex. Lately J had taken to drawing stars and constellations, often googling the sky above Nevis so that Alex would have a piece of his home, Alex had a camera roll of pictures that he took before they can fade away. 

"If you could write something that would be amazing, maybe I will be able to enter the stupid school." Alex places the pen between his lips and sucks thoughtfully wishing to express his love and hope onto J, he thinks of the perfect ide

I support you one hundred percent,   
One-hundred and ten, is what I actually meant.   
I'm here for you, whenever you need,   
Your expectations I hope to exceed.   
xxxxxxxxx

Only seconds later a reply comes in.

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH xxx and then a small turtle smiling crazily. Alex turns back to Laff smiling, "Herc just told me about this new kid, he was supposed to arrive this morning but hasn’t shown up so far, I and Herc were going to hunt him down at interval, and you want to come?"   
"Yeah sure, I was going to do Adam's homework but fuck that." The bell rings interrupting their conversation and they chuck their folder and notes into their bag and walk out the door ignoring the angry mutterings coming from Washington about the quality of their work. Herc waits in the hallway and pulls Laff into a big hug and presses a kiss onto his cheek.  
"Come on lets go find this new kid.”


	3. So close to Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J helps A through a panic attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!!

Hamilton wasn't worried about the possibility of a new kid at their school, he only ever stuck with Laff and Herc, and the group had been best friends since day one of secondary school. Hamilton had walked into his new classroom and had seen 2 boys sat in the corner whispering to each other quietly, hands lightly touching. Alex wondered over, his only aim was to get through the school year in this loud, bustling place.

He had just moved over to England from his home in Nevis 2 days ago and was missing the bright blue skies and the beach round every corner, he missed the salt that hung in the air which made his hair constantly damp and crispy.   
In England all he had seen so far was the four white walls of his room while cars rush past outside, the taste of burnt rubber and the sound of screeching metal. Yet when he arrived at school that first day and made his way to the back corner those two boys had made him smile and laugh for the first time since Ned- Ned Stevens the boy next door, had strung seaweed from his hair in an attempt to get Hamilton away from his books to play. This was 6 months before. 

And so they became an unlikely trio Alexander Hamilton, Layfette and Hercules Mulligan. 

"Come on Ham, Herc thinks that the new boy will be at reception and we need to corrupt him before anyone else does," Laff muttered while grabbing his hand, pulling him pout of Washington’s classroom and matching straight through the crowds.  
The anxiety that had been lodged under Hamilton’s ribs all day suddenly seemed to grow, the ball of stress seemed to climb out of its small hiding spot and into his lungs filling them up with black stress so he couldn’t take a deep enough breath.   
The people that hit his arms with every step down the corridor made it worse, their tall gangly figures leaning over him, staring, all while Laff was dragging him along down the never ending corridor. He chokes out a sob, breathing now rapid, he can’t hear anything apart from a very high pitched scream penetrating his ear drums from all angles.   
He stops suddenly and Laff turns around a questioning look on his face "Come on we can’t let Herc near him first, he will just leave the school Mon Amie."   
“Just. Wait. A. Second. Laff." Hamilton gasps.   
"Need. To. Use. The. Toilet."  
He tears his hand back swerving Lafayette’s curious gaze and makes a U turn into the toilets. He stubbles towards the nearest cubicle and slumps down onto the floor burying his head into his legs and curling his fingers into his hair pulling slightly, relaxing at the small forks of pain that slide down his scalp. His breath is coming in harsh pants and fat tears roll down his cheek.   
"Not now, not now, not now." He pulls out one of his biros from his high ponytail and starts starching SOS into his palm. it became a signal years ago when panic attacks ripped through Alexanders boys daily like small hurricanes, J not knowing how to help but in agony from watching frenzied biro marks appear up and down his arms legs and face had found that drawing in slow small lines helped calm Alex and so whenever and whatever he was doing when SOS appeared on the inside of his palm he would drop everything to help Alex, and sure enough within seconds of the SOS appearing a small swirl appeared.   
Stars and swirls found their way, inching their way up Alex's arm the gracefully pattern taking Alex’s mind of the panic and the NOISE for and for one minute he could just breathe.

Five minutes later, once his arm had no more room for any more galaxy’s a small r u ok? Appeared in the crease of his elbow.   
Alex took a check of himself, his hair was matted where he had run his finger through it in panic and his face was covered in snot and tears from sobbing but for one small moment when he closed his eyes and leaned back the salty taste of tears in his mouth reminded him of happy days on Nevis and he felt at peace.   
"Yeah I’m good,"  
"Did it have a trigger?"  
"I don’t think so, I’ve been anxious all day, it just got a bit too much."  
"A, Love you, you’re the bravest person I’ve ever met."   
Alex smiled and pressed a kiss to his arm and put the pen away but not before a small turtle appeared on his finger, the turtles had got better throughout the years, but to Alex they were a symbol of love and a promise that he will be ok. 

JOHN LAURENS ENTERED the school hallway and peered around trying to locate a suitable adult to ask what the hell he was supposed to do. His mum had dropped him off at the school gates at 8am ready for his induction but he just couldn’t make himself enter.  
He instead went round the back off the school and made himself a suitable nest in a bush and sat waiting for is to pick him up at 3:30, he didn’t know why he couldn’t bring himself to enter.   
He never had any troubles at his old school but when his mother announced that he was changing schools to start his levels he felt an anxiety bubbling up out of the large box he had locked it in years ago. 

When a small heart appeared on his thumb he broke out into a smile, he loved his soulmate so much and yet he and A hadn’t even met yet. He had helped A through his anxiety and panic attacks when he was moving and they had never been closer. 

After a quick conversation with A, John realises he just needs to push down the anxiety and get on with it, he can’t just hang around and be anxious all the time, look at what A's gone through and he’s still pushing through each and every day being his usual amazing self.   
John walks towards the entrance to the school, it seems like he just picked the worse time to introduce himself, the amount t of students running around only means that its break time, he curls his hands around the loose thread of his ninja turtles sweatshirt and pulls unravelling slightly more as he inches his way into what’s seems like the main reception area. 

Just as he was about to ask the lady at the desk what the fuck he was supposed to do a boy appears at his arm and tugs him away.  
"Are you the new boy?" the boy says "I’m Hercules Mulligan but you can call me Herc." The boy- Herc, was very tall bad broad, he wore a washed out grey sweatshirt that looked slightly too small for him and a matching grey beanie which hid they large spray of his hair. He looked nice enough.   
"Yeah I’m new, I’m John, John Laurens."  
"Hi John, we heard that a new kid was arriving today and I just thought to myself I had to find him before anyone else does, we need a fourth best friend as whenever we do paired activates Alex never has a partner and Mrs Davidson never lets us go together-"  
Another boy appears at Herd’s arm, he was smaller and had a French flag jumper on as well as white skinny jeans. "Herc leave the kid alone," He holds out his hand "I’m Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch du Monteiro, Marquis de Lafayette or Laff for short." John pulled his hand back,   
"Well I’m John, um just John's fine."  
"Well just John, come on I’ll show you to your classes as soon as we find Alex," Lafayette muttered turning around looking into the bustling corridor.  
"Babe, where did he go is he ok?" Herc mutters lowly to Laff’s ear and in return Layfette pulls him down for a distracted kiss and mutters he just went to the toilet.

A sharp pain on his palm pulls John out of the conversation and when he looks down a fresh SOS is forming. Shit A must be having a panic attack. He pulls the rest of his jumper down to cover his palm. "Where is the nearest toilet?" Laffite points in the opposite direction that he’s was looks still talking distracted with Hercules, "I'll wait here then we can all go find Ham, ok?" 

"Yeah... ok," John walks off towards the toilet already pulling his pen out of his hair. When he looks himself in the nearest cubicle he goes the motions of helping A through his panic attack him himself getting lost in the familiar movements of tracing stars and circles up and down his arm.   
When five minutes have pasted and there is no more space available, he writes in the crease of his arm r u ok? Fulling accepting that he may have to do another arms worth of doodles, but when A just says I love you he draws his usual turtle and pulls his sleeve back down he himself feeling calming as well knowing his soulmate didn’t have to get brought he panic attack alone. 

Outside the toilet Lafayette and Hercules are standing waiting, "Sorry there was a que," they don’t mention the fact he has smudges on black biro of his right hand and is gripping his left rather tightly. But they don’t mention it. "Come on John I’m starting to get worried about Ham, he may be having an attack or something," Hercules runs a soothing hand over Lafayette’s back, "I’m sure he’s ok Hun."

The group walk down the hall when Lafayette sees a boy who must be Hamilton and calls him over, "John Laurens meet Alexander Hamilton."


	4. Oh my god they were roomates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting

The group walk down the hall when Lafayette sees a boy who must be Hamilton and calls him over, "John Laurens meet Alexander Hamilton."  
Alex discretely wipes his eyes over with his sleeve and looks at the boy Laff points at who must be the new boy. Alex is impressed that Herc hasn't managed to scare him off by now with his track record of running his mouth. The boy- John has frizzy brown hair which is held out of his face in a ponytail very much like Hamilton’s however unlike Hamilton’s neat slicked back look john has small sprays of hair escaping the ponytail and covering his soft sepia eyes. John pushing back the hair looking shyly at Hamilton’s agape expression.   
His slight frame moves inwards as if his curling in on himself. He's taller than Laff and himself but Herc towers over him, even though Herc towers over everyone.   
John plays with ends of a teenage mutant ninja turtle jumper while one end completely covers one palm which Alex finds slightly adorable. He suddenly started what he was thinking. But the most stunning thing about him is the fact his entire face is covered with freckles, they creep down his neck and under his jumper, Alex’s face flushes.  
"Uh yeah hey my names Alexander, you can umm call me Alex?" Alex extends his hand slightly awkwardly and john takes it having to switch his hefty folder over to the other hand in an attempt to keep the hand covered by his sweatshirt, however for one second it pulls upwards slight and Alex sees a flash of biro.   
"Cool, um yeah I’m John, John Laurens."   
"Are you starting year 12 as well?"  
"Yeah my mum wanted me to transfer schools as this school gets better exam results so here I am, I’m taking art, history and English literature."  
"Cool me Laff and Herc are all taking politics, history and economics, and I also take biology" Lafayette looks down at his watch and the upwards at Herc.  
"Shit, we have politics in 5 minutes and my stuff is in my locker, for fucks sakes."  
"Cool it Laffy, we'll run Mrs Washington doesn't mind if we are slightly late," Herc runs his hands   
Up the back of Laff's head and begins to card his hands through his hair before pulling away and grabbing onto the other boys hand. "We've got to go Alex loom after John for us." the two boys then turn and pace quickly down the corridor towards the cluster of lockers at the end. 

Alex turns back to John looks up at him with wide brown eyes, shyly twisting a piece of hair between his fingers. "We need to get you your timetable then we can figure out if you need to go to class ok?"  
"Yeah that’s fine with me, I was supposed to have a meeting with the headmaster earlier but I was really anxious so I just sat outside for a minute,” Alex furrows his eyes in suspicion sounds like he and his soulmate had a similar morning. "Well follow me and we'll go see the receptionist, she loves me so your probably not have to go see the headmaster if that makes you feel any better," John looks up at Alex again and does the same shy smile where only the corner of his mouth perks up. 

 

Alex leads off down the corridor at his usually fast walking pace john stubbing along trying to keep up with the massive folder under his arm hitting fellow students along the way until the reach reception. "Hello Mrs Adams,"  
"Hello Alexander how are you today, who’s your friend?"  
"I’m good, this is John Laurens, his new today but his car broke down earlier so his just arrived." John shoots Alex a greatly smile.  
"That’s bad to hear, at least your here now, don’t worry about your meeting with the headmaster ill just print off your timetable quickly and imp sure Alex can show you around."  
"Thanks so much Mrs A." Alex grabs the timetable and peers at it his eyes flickering slowly over the letters. “You haven’t any lessons for the rest of the day, do you have any plans?”   
“Umm my roomate was going to pick me up at 3:30, he had work.”   
“Well my bus doesn’t come for another hour, I just missed the last one, do you want to come sit outside with me for a bit, you’ll learn to avoid the common room.”  
“Sure,” Alex leads the way to his favourite spot on the field where nobody ever goes because why sit outside when you can hang out in the common room.   
The two boys sit down on the mound that Alex leads them too,   
Alex takes out a notebook that has definitely seen better days and jots something down quickly on one of the pages. He lays back and continues writing taking no note of the other boy sat beside him but somehow John feels commutable being in someone’s presence since he left his mother back in North Carolina.   
Alex watches out of the corner of his eye as John takes the hefty book that was under his arm and peels open the latest page, Alex can’t help but flinch slightly, the page was filled with drawings, small sketches that were absolutely wondrous.   
Alex doesn’t move and doesn’t take his gaze off his journal in front of him, and watches as John takes out a small pencil and begins to sketch another person to add to the page filled with people, it takes about five minutes of silence with no noise but the small sound of pencil to paper for Alex to be able to tell that its layette and Herc in the picture, it’s a stunning likeness, in the drawing it must have been before they found him, Layfette is staring up at Herc with wonder in his eyes and Herc is looking back down with a smoking fondness, the drawing is amazing. 

“Nice drawing,” Alex finally starts,   
“THz thanks,” John flinches hard and Laff gets a really thick strand of hair.   
“Umm,” John looks slightly apprehensive, “Are Laffite and Mulligan soulmates?”   
“Yeah,” Alex smiles softly, “They’ve been together since they were ten, there really close to getting there marks.”   
“That’s so cute, Have you found your soulmate?” John ends up asking looking up at Hamilton under a coat of thick black eyelashes.   
“Uh no, we haven’t found each other yet, I think I love them though,” John smiles sadly,   
“Me too.” The two carry on drawing and writing in silence.   
“What are you writing?” John ends up asking sketching in Herc thick black hair. Alex flushes.   
“It’s nothing really, just a story imp writing, it’s about a boy fighting in the American revolutionary war with his soulmate by his side.”   
“That sounds really cool, when I was young I loved researching the American war.”   
Alex closes his book and hitches up his satchel, “I’ve got to go John, and I’ll see you tomorrow.” He turns away with a small smile and walks into the distance.   
JOHN’s phone begins to ring, he digs into his pocket picking it up, eyes still on the retreating form of Alexander Hamilton, the boys he was becoming fast friends with. “Yes?”   
“I’m here and not waiting any longer, hurry up.” John rolls his eyes   
“coming.”  
John walks out towards the car and climbs in the passenger door. He moved in with his new roommate last week his mother flying back out to North Carolina tomorrow.   
“I’m sorry I was just talking to a friend.”   
“You have friends?”   
“I’m sorry Mr Aaron Burr, I have loads of friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alevels suck


	5. A long bus ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bus ride, texting and some homework

Hamilton got off the bus at the correct stop, it takes him 40 mins to get to school in good traffic but his mother flew them out to England from Nevis to get to his school so he had to cope with it. Alex actually decided he liked the bus journey today, he had good luck and the bus arrived right on time with only one other mother on the bus, he had some things to think about. His panic attack earlier was a regular occurrence but he had never calmed down that fast afterwards, he usually had to go sit on the field by himself and pant slowly at the sky, but today when he had stepped out of the toilet and locked eyes with the long haired freckled boy, a sense of peace like no other had rushed over him and for one split second everything melted away and he had been able to relax. 

He sighed and guessed the mystery was going to remain unsolved for today and decided to talk to his soulmate instead.  
J had been suspiciously quiet today, normally they talked for hours throughout classes and whenever he has a panic attack J would not leave him alone after probably being able to sense his general unease. He pulled the pen from his bun and made a small hi on his pinkie finger, not wanting to bother his soulmate if they were busying J was starting his new school today and was probably making new friends, just the thought of that makes his heart twist painfully.   
And his mind yet again is drawn back John Laurens the mysterious boy with the freckles that draws beautifully. He wonders why the boy joined the school and resolved to ask him later. 

The bus is making a really annoying noise that drew him out of his thoughts, he had always been sensitive with noise, busy hallways were a no go and crowds were horrendous.  
It was like his mind focused onto the smallest sounds and amplified them, it was easier to deal with in Nevis where the towns were quiet and never busy and the beach was a five minute walk away and when everything became too much. When he moved to England he had to form new coping mechanisms, he now carry’s around his noise cancelling headphones to block out noise whenever he starts to feel the rising anxiety.   
He pulls them out now and relaxes when the noise fades away and the nothingness washes over.   
A burning at his finger makes him look down and he sees that J had written back, a small hi and the usual turtle, he watched the legs appear and the careful detailing of the shell, he relaxed into the seat even more as the bus drives to a stop and the old lady gets off. Suddenly Alex gets hit with a wave of nostalgia and feels the need to write a poem for J. 

No mountain, nor sea,   
no thing of this world,   
could keep us apart,   
because this is not my world…  
You are 

He smiles down at his wrist happy with the words written there, the turtle drawing stopped while writing the words were writing and now that Alex is done the drawing restarts.   
One Alex’s opposite wrist a small scene starts to appear, it’s the view from his house back on Nevis, the sight of his childhood home appearing makes his heart melt., he described it to J on a bad night a couple of years ago when panic attacks had left him feeling weak and his head was spinning the sight of his home had calmed him like nothing else could, J had taken to sketching it at moments where he could tell the other boy was having a hard time. 

Alex looks up out of the bus window with hooded eyes and small smile playing on his lips and suddenly jumps out his seat pressing the button on the side of the rail letting the bus driver he needs to get off, he missed his stop. 

Hamilton trudges into his house technically 20 mins late due to missing his stop, his mother looks up from her meal prep, her weary eyes meeting his. Rachel moved to England to get her son a better education, at the age of 10 he tested as having the intelligence of a 15 year old and since arriving he just kept getting smarter.   
“Hey Alex, how was school?”  
“S’alright, what’s for dinner?” Alex shrugs off his bag and pulls out his latest Politics essay he needs to work on.   
“Chicken is that alright?”  
“Yeah that’s good.” 

Alex slopes off to his room no bigger than a box, the white walls stark and bland and his desk neat and unpersonal. Even though he’s had the same room for over 5 years he hasn’t moved most of his stuff in preferring to keep it plain, not wanting to emotional attach himself to the walls so far away from his home on Nevis. He sits down with a sigh the Caribbean scene on his arm fading having been 2 hours since it was drawn, he runs his nails over it as disappears fully.   
He pulls out his faithful black pen and begins to write, the essay on his opinion of the recent BREXIT vote. He writes and writes and writes not noticing when his mother places his bowl of chicken by the side of him letting it go cold and the sauce congeal slowly, his eyes flicker up when he suddenly hears a small ping. He puts aside the pen and rubs at his tired eyes, typing in his password slowly he sees a text in their group chat from Laff.

Everyone’s favourite Frenchmen: Picnic tomorrow at the park, bring booze?  
The Tailor: Sure thing, I’m down  
Prodigy child: that’s cool but Laff you better bring that expensive vodka again I’m not drinking herc’s weak as piss home brew  
Everyone’s favourite Frenchmen: sure thing Petit Lion, vous savez que je vais toujours prendre soin de vous.  
Prodigy Child: Je t'aime laffy  
The tailor: Laff stop making out with Hamilton and bring me a cup of coffee two sugars  
Everyone’s favourite Frenchmen: sure thing babe, hammy be there at 2, no more sleeping in late, btw I’m inviting John  
Prodigy child: You’re what?  
Prodigy child: Laff don’t leave me on read  
Prodigy child: LAFF!!!

That bitch alex thought why is he inviting John there group had always been the three of them, however his stomach lighten slightly with thoughts of seeing the boy again.   
He pushed his dinner into the bin and climbed into bed still planning out the next couple of pages for his essay. He turned out his light and put his alarm on, shouting bye to Rachel who was leaving for her bartending job. He draws a small smiley face on his arm and turns out the light.

 

JOHN LOOKS down at his arm and feels a slight burning feeling, he puts his sketch pad down and looks at his arm and sees a small goodnight smiley face from A, he decides it’s probably time him to go to bed too since for the last few hours he’s spent obsessively sketching Alex and the way he smiles with only one side of his mouth and the way only one side of his tongue pokes out when he’s concentrating, just pages and pages of drawings, he blushes and puts the book away hearing a small ping. 

Lafayette: Do you want to meet up at the park tomorrow with me Herc and Alex?  
John: Umm sure I guess, why?  
Lafayette: To have a picnic, it’s going to be fun Mon Cher  
John: Sure then what time?  
Lafayette: 2, see you then une tache de rousseur ;)  
J  
ohn stares down at his phone slightly disturbed at Lafayette tone, but Alex is coming which causes a smile to break onto his face, he sets his alarm and puts his phone away listening to the faint sounds of burr arguing with his girlfriend Theo 

 

In two rooms, two boys think tomorrow is going to be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A levels still suck


	6. Essay writing

Hamilton wakes up in a good mood probably something to do the fact he was the guys later. He went to sleep around 1 but he woke up 6 brain already buzzing. He turned over, looking out the window shoving his pillow over his head trying to quiet his already racing brain.  
The cars passing by on the motorway outside his window are drilling into his head, the screeching sound of metal on metal piercing into his ear drum, Hamilton slips his hand into the pocket of his school bag and pulls out his trusty headphones and pushed them over his head.   
Everything goes silent and Alex relaxes his brain quietening slightly, he sits up in bed and pulls over his essay wanting to get the last few pages written while his mental plan was still in his head.   
He looks up two hours later to the vibrations of the door opening in the next room of the apartment obviously his mother getting back from her pub shift. “Hey mum, how was your shift?” he shifts his headphones off to hear the reply. “It was good, hope you slept well hunny if you need anything just wake me up I’m going to catch 40 nods.”   
He slips the headphone back on a goes back to his work. The essay derailing slightly leading him on to another point he hadn’t already thought about. He pushes the work off his bed with a huff, looking at the time he sees that its already 11, he needs to get and ready so that he can walk to Laff’s house.   
He lives in a neighbourhood that’s pretty far away so it’s going to take him about an hour, he would take the bus but his free bus card that the school gives him free bus trips during school days and the rents due tomorrow so there probably no spare cash and he doesn’t have the heart to wake his mum up to ask.  
He can’t go back to essay now it’s all the way on the floor and he defiantly cannot be asked to get up especially as he doesn’t have to get ready right that second so he picks up the pen from where it landed across the covers and presses it to the usual place on his wrist.   
Hey, you up yet?  
Yeah woke up about five minutes ago just lying here now, you alright?  
I mean I slept great  
That sounds like there is a but coming  
I only got like 5 hours and I got 3 the night before so I feel weirdly fuzzy  
Christ A that’s not good you told me last week you only got 10 hours  
Yeah…  
Is your insomnia getting bad again because if it is you just have to say, remember when it was bad last time when you decided to let onto people it was bad you got help and it was able to get better  
Yeah I know   
I’m rolling my eyes so hard at you now by the way  
Love you J   
XX – btw I’m going to meet some new friends later so might not have time to talk but for now I’ll draw you something  
And so Alex leans back against his headboard, eyes drooping once more while the swirls appear across his right arm slowly being traced out and interweaving until slowly a bouquet of flowers appears, full of daisy’s and poppy’s (His favourite flowers). He closes his eyes and smiles softly as he yet again falls back asleep.  
Alexander wakes up an hour late to a stiff neck and a pain in his back from sleeping while sat up. He cricks he joints and picks up the abandoned phone taking a second to run his hand over the slightly faded conversation with J earlier. The time says 12:30, he shoots up. “Shit,” he pulls on yesterday’s faded black jeans and a fairly new and only slightly crumped sweatshirt for the 1975. He brushes his teeth and hair and writes a note to his mother who is still asleep, he doesn’t have enough time to cook himself anything but he grabs a banana not that he’s really hungry but he skipped his dinner last night and only had half of the lunch he pack on Friday.   
He places his headphones back over again and flicks on his latest playlist smiling softly when the first song is give yourself a try by the 1975, he pretty much knows all the lyrics.   
Alex locks the door to their apartment behind him and hurry’s out on the street his feet taking him automatically over to Laff’s house. He pretty much does this walk every weekend when his house seems just a bit too empty without his mother and even J can’t even brighten his mood.   
He arrives at Laff’s house an hour later after stopping at the local Tesco express, he only got snacks and two tubs of pringles for himself and maybe John knowing that Hercules would have organised the booze. He knocks at the door and it gets flung open a second later by a very excitable and slightly drunk? Lafayette.   
He has one arm slung round Hercules waist and pull him in to a hung with another hand. The three grip onto one another just standing in the doorway for a solid minute, normally Alex hates physical contact but just losing himself into this one slightly drunk hug seems like a good idea.   
Lafayette soon pulls back “Mon ami Comment allez-vous,”  
“assez bon juste fatigue,”  
“mon bébé qui n'est pas bon, voulez-vous faire une sieste?”  
“Non Laff, I’m good, excited for the park.”  
Hercules leads the boys into the main living room where a selection of snack is led out and a bottle of vodka is cracked open a small measure already drunk.   
“You guys are such alcoholic’s day drinking like this,” Hamilton complains pushing Laff slowly.   
“We just got slightly bored, were going to stop now until later, Johns meeting us at the park at 2 so we need to get going.”   
Alex narrows his eyes,   
“He’s still coming?” Lafayette rolls his eyes slowly.   
“Oui mon ami, we’re going to meet him there.”

JOHN RAISES his head blearily from his pillow having sunk back into sleep pen still poised at his arm from where he had just finished drawing A a bunch of flower, daisy’s and poppy’s his favourite. John is beginning to worry about A, well he never really stops but from the 8 years they’ve been talking A has bad spells and the signs that are usually prevalent that he’s about to go into one are happening again, the panic attacks and insomnia.   
John pushes back his sweaty fringe and pulls on a pair of sweats and a flower patterned shirt that is new on, although not the most fashionable outfit its clean.   
Aarons side of the house seems quiet so John presumed he’s asleep, John was planning on getting the bus to the park not wanting to use his petrol just to drive to the park as well as having to pay for parking. It just seems stupid. He cooks up a small breakfast of eggs and toast slowly flicking through his social media and liking several photos of his friends back in the US.   
He finds Alexander on his Instagram and sends a friend request before looking down at the photos, he spots the most recent and he has to put down his fork, it takes his breath away, its Alex laughing at something out of frame while surrounded by sunflowers in a small flower shop, its posted in black and white and it’s the most beautiful thing that Johns seen.   
He pushes his finger down and double taps before he think “SHIT!” he just liked the photo randomly he hasn’t even accepted the request yet Alex is going to think he’s a stalker or something.   
John puts away his phone in embarrassment and leaves the apartment to catch the bus not bothering to leave a note for Burr but stealing two packets of his party rings to bring for Alex. The bus arrives at the park just before two and as soon as he steps off he hears a shout from behind him.  
“HEY JOHN, JOHN LAURENS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the result of procrastination


	7. Let's Play Frisbee

“HEY! HEY JOHN LAURENS!”  
John whips his head around in search of the person calling his name, he sees Hercules mulligan running full pelt across the field with Lafayette attached to his back, legs lazily slung round his hips and arms waving in the air. Hamilton in following behind walking in a steady straight line luging a large picnic basket and has a blanket attached to his back like a cape. He looks most heroic stumbling crazily across the park. John lets out a small giggle. 

“HEY LAURENS!” Lafayette shouts his name again drawing confusion from several dog walkers. John waves back slightly more embarrassed than anything.   
Herc finally manages to catch up to John, he drops Laff down to the floor in a undignified pile, “Hey!” and drops down next to him throwing his head in Lafayette’s lap and closes his eyes with a smile. “That was exhausting, laffy babe I’m never carrying you again your seriously heavy,”

“Don’t be a bitch Herc you’re going to give me a complex,” john just watches as Laff sweetly brushes his hand through Herc’s hair. 

Finally Hamilton manages to catch up flopping down beside Lafayette panting, “You guys are so rude that stuff is so heavy, seriously Herc what the fuck did you pack,”  
John spreads the blanket out and Lafayette manhandles the two boys so that all four of them and crashed out in a huge pile in the middle of the blanket. Nobody talks for a moment each boy just taking in the sight of the bright blue sky passing over them. John turns his head to the right where Hamilton lay still slightly panting, his hand thrown over his eyes. He was wearing the same faded black jeans he was wearing yesterday and a 1975 sweatshirt which was really cool. 

But the most noticeable thing was that he was wearing a pair of black ringed glasses, the sat just atop of his nose pushed down slightly by his hand that was resting across his eyes, the sun was behind him and it made his hair glow bringing the brown tones out of the heavy black and making his whole body shimmer with an angelic glow. He looked beautiful.   
“Dude, dude,” Herc pushed Lafayette’s shoulder, “I’m so hungry, I swear to god my stomach is trying to eat itself.” Laff pushed himself up on one arm and looked blearily down at Hercules who still had his head in his lap but now had his mouth wide open like a baby bird wanting to be fed. 

“Ok guys looks like we’re eating now you know how Herc gets when she hasn’t eaten five times in an hour.” Laff rolls his eyes fondly while grabbing the picnic basket.   
The feast available was massive, there were three different types of sandwiches, four different types of crisp and a mound of fruit, John chucked his party rings into the mix, and Alex rolled over lazily and helped himself to a handful of crisps. John grabbed a paper plate and took two of everything wanting to help himself to enough to seem thankful but not enough to seem greedy. 

Herc seems to not mind about the whole seeming greedy thing and piles his plate high, Laff only takes the fruit complaining about how he was still full from the breakfast they had only just eaten. Herc tells him the story about they had omelette this morning and how egg got all the way up the wall and onto the ceiling, apparently it had taken an hour to clean and the omelettes were cold when they got round to eating them but they tasted amazing. John rolled his eyes, “I can’t cook for shit, seems like you got lucky Herc if Lafayette can cook,”

“Alex,” he was still facing towards the sky but his head was turned slightly apparently listening to them talk. “Yeah?”  
“You need to come eat some more, you’ve only had some crisps and I bet you didn’t have breakfast.” Alex pushes himself up in uproar.   
“I did, while walking to yours I had a whole banana,”  
“Did you have dinner?” Alex purses his lips and grabs a sandwich in each hand and stuffs them into his mouth. “Happy,” he garbles mouth stretched round two sandwiches. Laff stretches over and ruffles his hair. “Very.” 

“Does Hamilton never eat or something?” John mutters quietly to Lafayette.   
“He does, he just sometimes forgets, he gets caught up in his massive brain, me and Herc remind him though, his mother has to work like three jobs so she’s not really around so me and Herc spend a lot of time with him especially at the weekends, otherwise he would just completely forget to take care of himself.” John looks over at Hamilton who is looking down at his plate glaring angrily at the sandwiches that Herc has just put on the plate. 

Herc pushes himself upwards, and haul’s Lafayette up with him. “Me and Laff are going to play Frisbee over there, he waves his arm vaguely behind him. “Aren’t we Laff,” Herc bumps his arm harshly into Lafayette’s side. “Ow, um yes, right, me and Herc are going to play um Frisbee,” Lafayette says confused. Herc grabs his arm and pulls him away along with a Frisbee he seems to have just pulled out of the back of his jeans?

Suddenly it was just Hamilton and Laurens left all the food was eaten so there was nothing left to do other than lie back and stare at the passing clouds, listening to the fait sounds of French squawking from Lafayette.   
John pulls out his small pocket sketchbook from the inside pocket of his jacket that he always carries with him. He really wants to draw Alex in all his angelic glory but it would be a weird if he saw so he turns his head and starts to sketch out the fait outline of Hercules chucking a Frisbee, eyes lighting up as he spots Lafayette jumping to catch it and lips stretching into a wide smile as he topples over Frisbee clasped strongly in his grip. 

“What are you drawing?” An inquisitive voice mutters from Johns left, “Just Hercules,” he turns the sketchbook to face Hamilton who’s face breaks out into a grin. “You’re actually so good it’s crazy,” John smiles at him and turns back to his sketching aware of the piercing green eyes that follow his every move.   
“Did you have a good evening,” John finally breaks the silence.   
“Yeah, I worked until like one I think?”  
“What were you working on,” john turns over and shifts his gaze to Hamilton’s face. 

“Just an essay I got set for politics, I’m stuck on a point at the moment and I just can’t seem to progress with it.” Hamilton sighs frustratedly and glares again at the sky.   
“Whenever I get stuck in a drawing I like to go online and look at others work it helps me get in a creative mood again?” Hamilton smiles.   
“That sound like a good idea, In fact I think I’ve made a similar point before in one of my past essays if I find it and read it, it will probably help thanks.” John turns back to his drawing before Hamilton pipes up again, “Hey John can I see some of your other work?”

“Um sure I guess,” he pulls out his phone and shuffles closer to Alex pulling up his photo album and clicking the one that said GCSE art 2k17.   
“These are the pieces that I drew for my GCSE’s, I had the theme isolation so there all kind of based around that.” Alex takes the phone and John ducks his head in to view the phone too without the sun glare, suddenly john can’t concentrate on the fact that it’s his personal art being flicked through but the fact his shoulder is pressed up again Hamilton’s, he gives of waves of heat and although it isn’t cold out John shivers slightly. Hamilton smells like old books, kind of musty but comforting all the same, he also has a hind of something sickly sweet probably vanilla. 

Hamilton shifts back slightly passing the phone to his other hand, his hair passes over john’s face, the small strands that were tied back in a high ponytail. All the information is bombarding his senses and all he wants to do and bury his head in Hamilton’s stomach and be lost in the comfort his smell and warmth can bring. But he pulls back slightly feeling almost drunk and dizzy. 

Hamilton turns his head slightly and opens his mouth to say something and their eyes lock, he sees the flush on Hamilton’s face rise and the sun suddenly seems 10 time hotter.   
“HEY MY DUDES,” Hercules pushes his face in between Hamilton’s and John laughing deeply, looking at Alex’s scowling face. “Pour l’amour Hercules,” Lafayette comes strolling over eyebrows raised. “Herc thinks it’s time to open the booze,” John looks down at his watch, it’s literally only four in the afternoon but apparently that’s the perfect time to be drinking according to the rest of the boys who pull out bottles from the bottom of the picnic hamper. 

Let the fun begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, Shit happens ya'know


	8. Booze solves everything

“Herc thinks it’s time to open the booze,” John looks down at his watch, it’s literally only four in the afternoon but apparently that’s the perfect time to be drinking according to the rest of the boys who pull out bottles from the bottom of the picnic hamper.  
Let the fun begin.  
Hamilton rolls over from where he was laying looking at his notebook; sentence half-finished he puts it back in his pocket and turns over to stare at John who had put his sketchbook away looking slightly pink in the face.

“Who wants vodka and orange juice and who wants tequila and lemonade?” Herc shouts holding up two bottles and a bunch of red plastic cups. 

“Hit me up Herccc,” Laff shouts holding out a cup to Hercules left hand where he pours some of the orange mixture in. Laff takes a swig and makes a skewed up face at the bitter taste. 

“I’ll take the tequila Herc,” Alex holds out his cup and Hercules pours it until the cup is full to the brim, he takes a swig and leans back feeling the familiar burn reach his stomach waiting for the slight dizziness to hit and the world to buckle. He turns his head to stare at John who looks slightly nervous and sick. 

“Hey dude, are you good?” Alex hits johns arm and trails his fingers across his skin watching in fascination and Goosebumps appear in his fingers wake.  
“Umm yeah yeah, I’m good it’s just, this is the first time I’ve ever drunk before.” John turns his head away looking slightly sheepish. 

“It’s ok you don’t have to drink, you can finish the Capri-suns from lunch,” Hamilton breaks into a smile. John looks away and holds out his cup to Herc, “No its ok, we’ve all got to drink sometime I’ll try some of the vodka,” Herc smirks and pours the liquid into the cup and watches as John screws up his face in disgust as he tastes the burn. 

Alex lays back down and takes another swig of his drink and watches as the sky begins to turn orange. Lafayette tucks himself under Herc’s arm and presses him face in the crook of his neck, Herc placing soft kisses on top of his head. 

The four of them lay there taking small sips of their booze feeling the woozy feeling grow and the walls break down. 

The silence was broken by small giggles by Herc, Alex turns his head feeling slightly dizzy as his centre of gravity is shifted. Lafayette and Herc are sat up making out slowly, john lays behind them looking horrified. Alex pulls of his shoe and chucks it at them.  
“Get a fucking room you guys,” Herc pulls Lafayette up and pulls him in the direction of the car, “Fine you guys we’ll get a car,” Hercules slurs and giggles and he and Laff trip over each other as they stumble towards the car.  
Alex moves closer to John who looks very drunk, his pupils are blown wide and his mouth is hanging open slightly in wonder and the changing colours of the sky. John’s warmth is coming off him in waves and nobody had through to bring a blanket. Alex’s head is spinning and he sips the last of the vodka straight from the bottle his drunk mind thinks nothing of it to tuck himself under Johns arm. John immediately rolls over and presses him face in Alex’s hair. 

“You have pretty hair,” John slurs carding his fingers through the curls pressing them to his face, Alex sighs in content and presses closer into John’s warmth, head spinning pleasantly. 

“You’re so warm, and it’s so cold outside, we should have brought blankets, do you think that Laff and her car having sex in the car?” John bursts out laughing as soon as Alex says sex unable to answer any of the questions. Alex turns his head up to John and pouts pressing his lips into Johns chin as small angry peck that Alex knows he will obsess about in the morning. 

“Hey do you want to dance? I love dancing, it’s so great.” Alex pulls out his phone and turns on the top 40 playlist and pulls up John before he has time to respond, hugging the taller boy close to him as they both sway in the wind. There is no other people left in sight the cold and the dark driven them away so the music can be turned up as loud as they want. 

Alex starts swaying back and forth pull John each way as they giggle slowly rocking up and down on the balls of their feet. John pulls away from Hamilton’s tight grip, Hamilton staring confused at the loss of warmth. John starts to dance as if he was literally right in the middle of a nightclub, in the middle of a dark field, to a slow song, with Alexander Hamilton.  
Alex can’t stop staring as john rolls his body down to the floor and up again in a semi-provocative manner, John turns closer and pulls Alex’s hips to his and sways from side to side slightly grinding with each sway. Hamilton’s mouth drops open, John’s hair is in his face and his warm body is pressed up against him, nobody makes any sound apart from the loud music from Hamilton’s phone and the heavy pants from John in front of him.  
John’s eyes drift closed and his swaying and grinding get more out of time the last of alcohol hitting his bloodstream turning him from drunk to wasted. Alex pulls them both to the floor and john half collapses on top of him, their positions reversed as John lays his spinning head on top of Alex’s stomach. John pulls his head up to stare Hamilton in the eye. 

“Your super cute,” Hamilton giggles still feeling slightly too drunk. John stares back at his mouth quirked slightly eyes glazed over slightly.  
Their eyes stay locked and the pressure between them seems to grow. Hamilton forgets all about his soulmate for a moment because there is thing between him and John, a thing that just suddenly seems right. John leans forward at the same time as Alex their mouths meeting in one hot clash, Alex suddenly loses his grip on reality, and his hands bury themselves in John’s hair as if by themselves, he loses himself in the hot wet tang of John’s mouth. Alex flips them over taking control of the kiss pushing him father into John’s mouth and john begins to writhe beneath him eyes lidded and mouth red and plush. Alex pulls back laughing slowly as John moans lowly at the loss of contact, Alex wipes John’s lips and chin until the spit disappears and tucks him back under his arm contentedly promising himself to examine this change in the morning.  
John leans over one last time and presses one final kiss to the corner of Alex’s mouth and promptly falls asleep. 

An immeasurable amount of time later Herc and Laff appear both giggling still, hair mussed up and clothes rearranged. They both seem no longer drunk and higher off each other. Hamilton pull John up as the other two grab the basket. 

“Herc can you take John I’m too drunk and he’s heavy.” Alex watches carefully as Herc picks up John under his arm as Lafayette pulls Alex closer to him helping him walk. 

“Mon bebe, what happened?” Alex stares at Lafayette worried gaze.  
“Nothing laffy, it’s all good, how was your sex?”  
“MON PEITIT LION!” Laff flushes bright red and whacks Hamilton on the back of his head.  
They all arrive back at the car and Laff climbs in the back with Lafayette and lays his head down on his lap, facing his stomach.  
Laff pulls slowly at his curls in a soothing manner shushing him slowly when the bumpy road makes him gag, “John?” he manages to speak at last. Lafayette pets him one last time, “He’s ok babe.”  
At last Hamilton is able to fall into dreamless sleep hoping he remembers this tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't actually try these drinks they are gross


End file.
